Conflicted
by Heartbreaker09
Summary: Jude is almost done with her tour. She's got alot to come home to, Jamie, Sadie and Tommy....together. But Jude likes Jamie and Tommy and....someone else? How will Jude handle her feelings between these 3 guys? Looks like she's a little conflicted.
1. Separation Anxiety

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or anything to do with the show or the people who work on the show….but I REALLY wish I owned Tim Rozon, but sadly…I do not. : (**

**A/N: Ok this chapter is named after a song by American Hi-Fi called 'Separation Anxiety'.**

**Alright I really don't know who I'm going to pair Jude with. I'm just going to go with the flow here. OK for people out there who doesn't know this, Spiederman is the name of the lead guitarist of Spiederman Mind Explosion (SME) which is Jude's backup band that is on tour with her. He was the guy who told Jamie about the "secret language of females" in the episode when Jude found out about Kat and Jamie dating. Yea that really hot rocker boy. lol He's a big part of my story. Well here's the first chappie….ENJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Conflicted**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1--- Separation Anxiety**

_Some people say, "_Love conquers all_", but when your famous, things are different The paparazzi and photographers follow you around even when your not doing anything suspicious at all. They can catch your deepest secret on film for the whole world to see. They can even interpret what your doing the wrong way and ruin your image with one stupid assumption. And the thing is, some people believe all they have to show and tell, and sometimes, those people can be your best friend or your producer, or even your sister, and sometimes, those assumptions can be … somewhat true._

Jude sat quietly in her tour bus, headphones on listening to 'Separation Anxiety" by American Hi-Fi to calm her nerves, the lyrics rushing through her head:

_No one told me there'd be days like these  
I'm sick of sinkin' man I'm on my knees  
Tell me again just why you lied to me  
It's separation anxiety_

_  
Where did I go wrong?  
Is what I'm feeling  
Some kinda love song  
To stop the bleedin'  
Get on the right track  
We'll never make it back  
You go the wrong way  
You're goin' my way  
All the things I said to you are over now  
And I just can't get over you_

Since you've been gone I kinda fall apart  
I knew you'd leave me from the very start  
Tell me again just what you want from me  
It's separation anxiety

_Where did I go wrong?  
Is what I'm feeling  
Some kinda love song  
To stop the bleedin'  
Get on the right track  
We'll never make it back  
You go the wrong way  
You're goin' my way  
All the things I said to you are over now  
And I just can't get over you_

_All the things I said to you are over now  
And I just can't get over you_

_Where did I go wrong?  
Is what I'm feeling  
Some kinda love song  
To stop the bleedin'  
Get on the right track  
We'll never make it back  
You go the wrong way  
You're goin' my way  
All the things I said to you are over now_

_It's over now  
And I just can't get over you_

_All the things I said to you are over now_

_And I just can't get over you  
I just can't get over you_

She bobbed her head to the rhythm as she thought about tonight.

"_My last show of my first tour, and it's in my hometown_," she thought. She was defiantly excited to come back home to Toronto and to see Jamie. Of course, Tommy and Sadie were back from Italy already, and they'd be there too…..

"Tommy." Jude sighed aloud, pulling her headphones off and turning off the music so she could think more clearly.

Things were just so complicated with him. He acted like he wanted her, she heard him say it himself before her birthday party, but when he kissed her in the ally after Shay broke her heart, all he could tell her was to act like it never happened. How could she even begin to think that he could want some kid like her. Some kid…..

That was the problem. She was just a kid. To the eyes of everyone of the world, Tommy would look like some perverted weirdo going after a 16 year old kid when he could obviously get any girl that had a Boyz Attack poster hanging from their wall that was plenty old enough for him.

"_Like Sadie for example_." Jude ran her fingers through her hair in mild frustration. _Perfect Sadie _gets everything she wants. What was it with guys and their obsessive attraction to big breasted, blonde, witches who has second motives for dating a guy and it's usually for backstabbing someone else.

"_I swear she only wants him for his fame and to piss the hell out of me because she can , and to let me know she will always be the center of attention, even if I'M the famous one_" Jude sat back against the wall beside her 'oh so comfortable' tour bus bed. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Sisters and men".

Jude wasn't really that angry at Sadie, she couldn't really blame her, Tommy is a stud. She was actually mostly mad at Tommy. He did go with Sadie WILLINGLY to Italy.

"He probably suggested it". Jude scoffed to herself aloud, turning her head to roll her eyes and look at the clock on the wall.

"5:24". Jude sighed. Spiederman and the guys were all asleep ( guys and sleeping till….forever rolls eyes) and EJ was at the front of the bus, chatting away on her cell phone, making plans for Jude's future appearances. The concert didn't start until 8:30, and Jude was BORED. All she could do was relax a bit, which was VERY, VERY difficult to do on a cramped tour bus in 80 degree weather and your having romance problems, and just think about things.

OK so she wasn't having total romance problems. She had Jamie. Her best friend since…….forever. She had been too wrapped up in Tommy to realize that she actually had feelings for Jamie in a boyfriend kinda way. Only when Tommy got with Sadie did she realize that. Jamie was so sweet to her. She knew that he wouldn't break her heart like Shay and Tommy did ,but she did feel a little weird being with him, as more than a friend. She just didn't feel sparks….not major sparks anyway. But she trusted Jamie's good judgment more than anyones and he cared for her a lot and she cared for him a lot, he would never hurt her. Plus he was into the same music as her and he helped her out with her songs.

"_So does Tommy…….ugh…..of course he does, he's my frikkin producer. Psh….my producer, more like my pain in the ass_." Jude sighed. No matter how much she tried to think about Jamie, her thoughts always seemed to drift back to Tommy.

Of course she still had MAJOR feelings for Tommy. When she's with Tommy, she feels like the whole world is perfect, and nothing can go wrong.

Jude sighed again. "So cliché ". But she couldn't deny what she felt. This wasn't some school girl crush. This was different. She had had crushes before and this wasn't a crush. She felt a little bit like this with Shay. Like she was crushing on him, but there was a little something more there, and with Tommy, it was ALOT there. But she didn't know if it was love. Maybe almost love, but it was damn near close, she knew that. But Tommy didn't, NO, Tommy couldn't be with her. Not now. Age really is more than just a number.

"Damn age laws," Jude radiated with resentment for whoever thought that law up. If two people were in love, what was suppose to stop them from being together? It just doesn't seem right.

"_I mean if I was 10 years old I'd understand, but 6 years difference between 16 and 22. It's not really that much of an age gap if you really think about it._" Jude was getting agitated and she hadn't even seen Tommy and Sadie together yet.

"_Oh what fun that'll be_", Jude thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the image of Tommy and Sadie at her concert, sitting in the corner together, holding each other, making sweet talk and then leaning towards each other………

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jude yelled in frustration, throwing her headphones against the wall with a soft thud.

"Whoa chick, calm down." Jude watched as Spiederman, she liked to call him Speed, walked past her bed and gave her a curious look as he leaned against the wall beside her 'comfortable' bed.

"What's wrong ?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, leaning into the wall more. Jude ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip as she looked up at him, his sandy blonde, ear length hair messy from sleeping all day. His blue/grey eyes looking at her curiously.

"uh…I dunno…I…I guess I'm just a little nervous about the concert." Jude stuttered slightly, looking away from his eyes. His eyes seemed like they looked deep into hers and his steady gaze made her nervous. Speed didn't buy it.

"Oh come on, don't sweat it. You're an amazing artist Jude. You've had tons of other shows just like this one and you weren't this nervous." Jude looked up at him, his eyes looking into her, looking for the truth. She blushed slightly.

"_He thinks I'm amazing_?" Jude looked away from his eyes again, finding interest in fooling with the strings of her faded Chuck Taylor's.

"There's something else bothering you. Fess up or else I might have to throw off your timing on stage in front of everyone by playing the wrong chords." He threatened teasingly. Jude looked up, her eyes wide but a smile played at her lips.

"You wouldn't," Jude threw her pillow at him. He caught it before it hit him. "You'd just be making yourself look bad." She watched as he eyed her pillow mischievously.

"Hmmmm…..you know, I think this pillow would look so much better in a different location." He looked around, a playful gleam in his eyes.

He stared at the bathroom door. " How about in the toilet?" He laughed as made his way to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Jude instantly jumped off her bed and tackled him from behind, he kept his balance. She tried grabbing for her pillow. He just lifted it up over his head and looked down at her, smiling while his braces covered his perfectly white teeth. She still couldn't reach it even while standing on the tip of her toes.

"Dang how tall are you?" She jumped up for it, still not being able to reach it as he stood up on the tip of his toes.

"6'3".…" He smiled cockily, amused at her failed efforts to retrieve her pillow from him. She was only 5'4" after all.

She huffed, blowing air upwards, ruffling her bangs slightly. She gave him a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking a little pouty.

"Now tell me what's bothering you or your pillow will be making a new friend." He laughed playfully as Jude smiled. Even though he was threatening her pillow, she knew he just wanted to help her. She was amazed at how he knew there was something else wrong. Only Tommy could usually figure out what she was thinking or feeling. That was something that Jamie couldn't do too well. He couldn't read into her thoughts, neither could Shay.

"Well……." She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, Speed followed sitting beside her, making sure to keep the pillow on the side where she wasn't sitting.

"…..there's this guy that I like and I can't be with him because……" Jude paused. What was she suppose to say….. ? "_He's too old for me and he's my producer_" or " _he's dating my sister_". Speed would figure out who she was talking about.

"…because he doesn't like me back." Jude said quickly, hoping he wouldn't figure out that she lied. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Your not talking about Jamie are you? Because if you are, your all wrong, the dude's so in love with you, and I can see why." He gave her a playful wink looking a little smug.

Jude blushed. "_Why does he make me feel all embarrassed so much? It's so unnerving. This is my lead guitarist here, he's just trying to make me feel good for the concert. He is really hot though. AHH! Get a grip Harrison, your with Jamie remember? But when Spiederman is playing on stage and he's all sweaty…….AHHH shut up!_" She mentally slapped herself.

"No, I'm not talking about Jamie," Jude released a breath of air that she didn't know she had been holding in. She shifted her eyes to look at him. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Well who would it be then……not that I'm trying to be nosey, I mean, if you don't wanna tell me, it's fine," he looked her in the eyes curiously, his sandy blonde hair still a mess, but it looked surprisingly good to be bed hair. Jude looked away again, his stare becoming too much for her.

"No it's fine, your not being nosey. Heck, I'd ask the same thing. But I can't say who. It's just a guy." Jude looked everywhere except for his face. His eyes were just so deep and were the most breathtaking color of light blue you'd ever see in someone's eyes and they had a slight gray tone, making his eyes look like a pale-blue silver. It was like you could see into his soul and like he could see into yours. He certainly looked at her as if he could.

"Well, all I know is that this guy would have to be fuckin crazy to not want you too. You're the coolest chick I've ever met, any guy would kill to be with you….." he looked a little neverous as he paused in his words. "….I know I would."

Jude's jaw dropped as she stared into those stunning eyes. Did he like her? She knew she felt something for him.

"Wha….what do you mean?" Jude stuttered looking directly into his eyes, getting lost in their metallic depths. He placed a hand on her cheek, she leaned unconsciously into his touch.

"I….I think I'm…..falling for you Jude." Jude continued to stare into his eyes, lost to the world around them. She watched as he leaned his head into hers. She tilted her head to the side and met him halfway. The kiss was fiery and it sent shock waves through her body. Only Tommy could do that to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Speed placed his hands on Jude's sides and Jude leaned back onto her bed with Speed on top of her as the kiss continued. She ran her hands through his hair and over his back for what seemed like a long time, possibly 30 minutes. Jude finally broke away, breathing hard, lightly moving Speed off of her and sitting up.

"Speed, uh….I'm uh….I'm with Jamie…I mean, I don't wanna hurt him." Jude was breathless. That was one of the most intense kisses she'd ever had.

"_Actually that was more like a make out session_." Jude thought to herself and looked at him with an ashamed look on her face.

"No it's fine Jude really, I understand," he said honestly. Speed suddenly looked guilty. His face held it's own ashamed expression. He looked at her.

"Uh…Jude I've been meaning to tell you something……." he paused, with a concentrated look on his face, as if he were debating something with himself.

"Yea…..?" Jude looked at him curiously. What could he have to say that makes him feel so guilty? Speed looked her in the eyes.

"Jude, Jamie told me not to tell you anything, but…. I talked to him on the phone last night…..uh….I….he…" he sighed and looked away from her for a moment before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Jude did you ever think that he might be the one to hurt you?" Speed looked a little upset.

"_What could Jamie have told him to make him so upset? Wait….did he say Jamie could hurt me? No….Jamie would never hurt me like Shay and Tommy_." Jude gave him a quizzical look.

"No Speed, why do you say that?" Jude looks into his eyes curiously like he did to her. Speed turned away from her gaze.

"Umm…no reason Jude, just….don't worry about it alright?" He removed his hands from her shoulders and stood up.

"It's almost 7. You should get ready for the show." He looked down at her sitting on the bed, her lips were a little red from their make out session and her hair was frazzled slightly. "You look like you just got done making out with someone." he looked amused with himself.

Jude blushed, " Yea, your one to talk. You don't look to smooth yourself either." She laughed when he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her. She walked over to him and pushed him on down the tour bus hallway.

"Get out of here," she said playfully. He turned around to face her and bowed to her.

"Yes Master," he then stood up and saluted her. She laughed again, turning around to get ready for her show.

Speed walked away smiling, giving her one last glance over his shoulder before he went on to the back of the bus, where his bed was. He went to his suit case to get his clothes out for tonight and started to change into his T-shirt and faded, ripped, slightly baggy blue jeans.

Speed continued to the front of the bus where the rest of the guys were already up, eating , and getting ready for the show. He saw Jude, already dressed and ready for the show also, talking to EJ excitedly about being back and being able to see Jamie. She really did like him as a little more than a friend. Speed frowned to himself.

"_How can I tell her that her boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend? It would screw her up big time. I just can't do that to her, especially when she has to perform in a couple of hours. Jamie dude, what are you thinking man?_"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Cliffhanger! lol I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I PROMISE that I'll work on it really, REALLY hard and try to get it up in possibly 2 days, but you guys need to put in a little effort ya know. REVIEW PLEASE! And I'm not gunna say, "Don't flame me" because that just makes people to wanna do it even more, so flame me if you must, I can take it. I appreciate ALL comments. Let's just call it creative criticism. lol Welp, like I said PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Walk Away

**Disclaimer: no….I STILL don't own Instant Star and yes……I STILL wish that I owned Tim Rozon. Lol and I also don't own the song "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**A/N: Sorry it took 6 days to write this instead of 2, but my relatives came in from Georgia for like 2 days and Halloween got in my way. lol It was awesome. I dressed as a hippie and I carried my acoustic guitar around on my back. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but walking around for 3 hours changed my mind rather quickly. lol Some people made me sing them a song or else I couldn't get candy. It was pretty cool. I got ALOT of candy. heh heh: ) Well, anyways….This chapter is named after the song "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson. It's a great song, if you haven't listened to it, please do so if you can. lol Well here's the next chapter for your enjoyment…ENJOY: )**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Conflicted**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Walk Away**

Jude sat backstage in her dressing room, her previous nervousness dissipated from her being. Speed encouraged her and believed in her to kick ass at her show. She was wired. She could rock ALL night. This was her hometown. This would be her best show of the tour, despite her conflicting feelings for Jamie, Speed, and Tommy. She wouldn't let that get in the way.

"_Oh man, what about Tommy AND Sadie? I dunno if I can keep it together if I see them kiss or something_." Jude stressed to herself. "_I'll just have to ignore them, I can do that right? Yea, I can do this_." She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was down and perfectly straight, as usual, except she had it slightly crimped, giving it a slight wavy look. She was dressed in her usual favorite attire of ripped jeans, converse and a white tank over top of a black tank, Joe Strummer's guitar pick that Jamie bought for her encircling her neck. She gripped the pick in her hand twirling it between her fingers.

"Jamie, I can't wait to see you tonight." Jude said aloud to herself, her eyes shown with happiness in her reflection. She smiled, thinking about seeing him. There was a light tap on the door.

"Ms. Harrison, your on in 5." A stage worker called to her from beyond her dressing room door.

"Alright. Thanks." She called back. She looked at her reflection again. Of course she could do this, Tommy was out of her reach now, she just needed to let him go. Just keep their relationship strictly professional.

Jude sighed. "_That's going to be really hard_." But she was determined to try. Jamie didn't deserve her if all she could do was think about Tommy while she was with him. She would use EVERY ounce of self control and pride left in her to keep her thoughts away from Tommy in a romantic way and to not fall for him again, and she'd be damned if he tried to make a move on her or kiss her again. She would give him hell then, maybe break his heart like he broke hers….after it had ALREADY been broken by Shay. Plus, as evil as her sister could be sometimes, she loved her sister and Sadie loved her. She wouldn't hurt her like that. She knew that Sadie liked Tommy, and she wouldn't let Tommy's idiotness get in the way of their sisterly relationship more than he already had.

"Damn Quincy, It's amazing to me how much you can mess up my head and my heart, and you don't even realize that you do. All you care about is yourself and how you feel. This time, I'm NOT gunna be the one to get shattered." Jude vowed out loud to herself, looking at her reflection once again. She turned around and grabbed her awesome Gibson guitar that was red and faded into orange in the center, that she received on her "Sweet" 16.

"_Ha yea….as sweet as salt_." Jude thought sarcastically as she walked to the door, head held high, and confidence and determination in her stride. Nope, NO ONE was going to ruin her return home….not Tommy, not her confused feelings, and not seeing Sadie and Tommy together.

Jude walked out onto the stage, a loud, booming sound of cheers and applause erupted from the huge crowd. She surveyed the wave of fans in front of her, guessing there was about 1,000 maybe 2,000 people there.

"HELLO TORONTO!" She yelled into the microphone when she reached it. The crowd boomed even louder, if it was possible. She laughed at their enthusiasm, excited that she ACUALLY had fans, thinking that less than a year ago, she was just a music geek with a dorky best friend and a really hot sister, always second best.

Her eyes glanced around and she suddenly realized who was standing in the VERY front of the crowd, right in front of where she stood…….. Tommy and Sadie.

"_Oh god!" _Jude froze on stage. Speed noticed her sudden halt in motion and looked at her curiously, following her gaze with his and saw what was bothering her…..her sister and …..her producer?

"_What, why is she freaking out over them?" _Speed then recalled the talk they had on the tour bus earlier that day..…

"Well who would it be then……not that I'm trying to be nosey, I mean, if you don't wanna tell me, it's fine_," he looked her in the eyes curiously, his sandy blonde hair still a mess, but it looked surprisingly good to be bed hair. Jude looked away again, his stare becoming too much for her._

"No it's fine, your not being nosey. Heck, I'd ask the same thing. But I can't say who. It's just a guy_." _

"_She couldn't tell me who because it's her producer. It's Tommy! He's too old for her. Man, she must be really crushing on him." _Speed watched her stare at Tommy with Sadie as Tommy waved at Jude only to have Sadie grab his face and pull him in for a very fiery kiss. Tommy looked a little annoyed, but he seemed to kiss her back just as passionately. Speed looked at Jude again, she looked distant.

"_Come on Harrison, get it together. No biggie. You CAN and WILL handle this. Don't let Tommy break you again._" She watched Tommy wrap his arms around Sadie and Sadie just looked like she was in heaven. Jude's breath hitched as she stared at her "ex" crush and her sister.

"Jude!" Speed poked her on the arm. "Snap out of it! You have to announce the song! Don't worry about them." Speed said, glancing at the couple. His words pulled her out of the ravine she was lost in inside her head. "If the dude don't wanna be with you, then you don't need him. Trust me, you deserve better anyways. Someone that will never make you cry." He looked at her softly, she got lost in his eyes until her thoughts snapped her back to reality.

"_What! How did he know about Tommy? Does he really understand me that much?_" Jude nodded and he gave her a knowing look.

"Thanks Speed," She smiled brightly at him, all doubt faded from her eyes and heart.

"No problem Red." He returned the smile, just as bright with a gleam in his eyes. He stepped forward in front of Jude to the mic. Jude looked at him confused. He only winked at her, grabbing the mic.

"Aww come on this is JUDE HARRISON for Christ's sake. I KNOW you guys can do better than that!" The crowd erupted into cheers 10 times louder than before. It was amazing. Jude smiled at Speed as he turned to the mic again.

"Now that's better!" he gave a sly grin to Jude and allowed her to step up to the mic and he returned to his spot on the stage to Jude's right.

"Ok, you heard the fans, let's get this rockin guys, " she said to the band, but she said it into the mic, getting louder cheers. "This song is called 'Me Out of Me'." She was ready to KICK ASS! She looked at Tommy and Sadie again, they were holding each other in their arms, Sadie's head leaning into Tommy's chest , Jude felt a slight pang of sadness wash over her, but it was gone as soon as it had come when she looked at Speed playing the beginning chords to the song. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

A/N: Songs she sang in order: 'Me Out of Me', 'Temporary Insanity', 'Let Me Fall', 'Your Eyes', 'Time to Be Your 21', 'Skin', 'That Girl', and 'Could Be Me'. Encore: '24 Hours'

The concert went AWESOMELY! Jude had never had a better show than the one she had tonight. Her songs and her voice held more passion in them than she had ever sang in them before. The rush she felt while she finished the last song of the night…. (which was '24 Hours', thanks to screams of "ENCORE, ENCORE" and since '24 Hours' was Jude's favorite song, she sang it")…it was just utterly amazing. She knew at that moment that she truly was meant to do this. To be a famous rock star and to write songs that will change the world, her dream since she had ever picked up her first guitar. It felt amazing.

She sat in front of the same mirror, in the same dressing room, looking the same, only a little sweatier. Singing 9 songs in a row under bright, hot, spotlights while rockin out on your guitar sure wears you down. Especially when your biggest crush that you plan to "get over" is standing right below you with your sister, kissing every once in a awhile. It didn't bother her that much after what Speed told her.

There was a knock on the door. " Hey Jude….can I come in?" Speed's voice asked from behind the door.

Jude went to the door and opened it, looking slightly annoyed at the way he had asked.

" '_Hey Jude'…. I started to hate that song after kids teased me enough about it_" Speed saw the look on her face.

"Oh sorry…. Hey Red. There, that better?" he said, smiling cockily, but in a joking way.

Jude smiled, "Defiantly. How is it that you know what I'm thinking all the time? How did you know I hate it when people say 'Hey Jude'?" She looked at him curiously.

Speed shrugged, " I dunno, I'm just that good I guess" he grinned. Jude laughed, lightly pushing him.

"_Aw man, her laugh. It's so amazing. I don't think I could go a day without hearing it_." Speed looked into her eyes, looking into her soul. He sensed that she was probably waiting for Jamie to get there.

"Hey uh….I think that Jamie is getting ready to come in here, I saw him on my way here" Speed still looked into her eyes, seeing the emotions flash through them and across her face.

Jude smiled, " Is he? This is awesome! I've been waiting to see him all day." Speed looked away from her, finding interest in staring at his shoes, which were black and white Vans. He looked ashamed again, like he did on the bus earlier that day.

"_What has him so worked up? Apparently it has something to do with Jamie_." Jude looked at him as he raised his head to look at her again. They stared into each others eyes, getting lost in them.

"Speed, what did Jamie tell you. It's bothering you so much. I wanna help you. And if it involves Jamie I have a right to know, I mean, he is my boyfriend after all.." Jude pleaded with her eyes.

"Jude it's just…I can't really tell you. I want to, but then again I don't want to." He looked so confused. Jude wanted to help him.

"I know that you like me Speed. Did Jamie find out? Did you two have a fight?" Jude's curious expression soon turned in to a worried one.

"Ah ..no nothing like that." Speed looked into her eyes in that way that makes your heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

"_She looks so beautiful_…" Speed gazed into her soul, seeing things that she kept hidden from other people.

" Jude, I…oh God, why not.." He pulled her into a searing kiss. Jude almost lost her balance from her knees becoming so weak. She kissed him back, oblivious to the fact that her door was wide open.

"Ahem" The cough snapped them out of their little world and they broke apart. Jude stood, horrified at what she saw. There was Jamie, standing there looking pissed.

"No, don't stop. It looked like it was getting good." Jamie stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Jude. Jude looked devastated.

"_Oh God! What did I just do?_"Jude looked from Speed to Jamie, ashamed of herself, knowing that Jamie treated her so right and she went and did that, even if it was only one kiss. She glanced at Speed, giving him a look that clearly screamed, "Help me!".

" Jamie man listen, this had nothing to do with Jude. I kissed her. She did nothing wrong. It was all me dude." Speed stood tall, taking all the blame, even though it was clear that Jude had kissed him back, just as equally.

"Yea, that's why Jude looked like she was enjoying it a little more than you were. " Jamie continued to glare at Jude. "Mind explaining?"

"Uh…I'll just get out of here…let you two talk.." Speed made his way out the door, only to be stopped by Jamie grabbing his arm and pulling him close and whispering so quietly that only he could hear.

"Hey, you didn't tell Jude about me and Kat did you?" Jamie looked at him, unsure if he should be mad at Speed or not.

"No man, I didn't tell her about how your backstabbing her, cheating on her just like you got so mad at Shay for doing to her. You are a total idiot dude." Speed looked angry. Jamie looked hurt, but soon regained his composure. Speed continued on out the door, glancing back at Jude, giving her a look that said he was sorry., and he walked on.

"So….?" Jamie said when Speed was gone. Jude looked at him, shame written all over her face.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry, it just….it just happened. I never meant to hurt you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't blame you if you wanna break up." Jude was near tears, her voice cracking with every word. "I guess we were just friends for a reason" Jude looked at Jamie, her eyes reflecting the shame she felt.

Jamie just laughed. Jude looked at him like he was crazy, tears falling now, " Ha ha, friends? Yea right Jude. After what you did, I doubt I'll ever even look at you again. I can't believe you. You get all drama queen over Shay and how he "broke your heart", but you don't give a damn when YOUR doing the breaking." Jude looked devastated, feeling like she was the most horrible person on earth, no, in the universe.

"_He's right. I'm such a hypocrite. I'm horrible_" Jude's tears were flowing, her face was soaked.

"Jamie, I said I'm sorry and I TRULY do meant it. I really like you Jamie, it was just a spur of the moment thing. What more can I do?" Jude pleaded, staring Jamie in the eyes.

" What else can you do? How about going to hell Harrison? We're through." and with that, he was gone, out the door and out of Jude's life. Jude was crying hysterically now. She could barely breath it just hurt so much. She sat on the couch that was in the dressing room, putting her head in her hands and cried until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tommy standing there.

"Tommy….." she breathed, putting her head back in her hands, elbows resting on her knees while she stared at the floor. " What are you doing here?" her voice was still cracking, even though she tried to hide the pain in her voice, she was failing miserably.

"Jude" he looked at her sympathetically. "What happened?" he sat beside her, stroking her hair to comfort her. Jude looked at him, face tear-stained and the tears still falling.

"Jamie…he…he saw Speed ….kiss me…and he…….he broke up with me." Jude looked miserable, clearly devastated.

"What? You and Jamie were dating?" Tommy said, sounding slightly jealous, giving her a quizzical look. Jude's mood suddenly turned from guiltily depressed to steamingly angry.

"Yes Tommy, and if you'd keep your tongue out of Sadie's mouth for 5 seconds you'd know things like that." she snapped. Tommy looked shocked and his face fell into a depressed look as he looked at the floor. Then his head bolted up, angry.

"What's your problem?" he said equally as angry.

Jude looked into his eyes, seeing the anger at first, but also seeing guilt hidden behind the madness. She sighed, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I'm just upset." she looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to take it out on you" she looked him in the eyes and Tommy knew she was being truthful. He nodded in understanding wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Jude leaned into his chest.

"It's ok Jude. I should be concerned with helping you instead of getting riled up about the jerk you are dating." he hugged her tighter, Jude broke away from his hold and looked at him sadly.

" WAS dating you mean, not ARE dating." she felt the tears coming on again, and Tommy watched a tear slide down her cheek as she lowered her head again.

"Jude, don't worry about Jamie. If he can't forgive you for one stupid kiss then you don't deserve him. You deserve better. Look, Jamie made you cry, that's more than enough reason to forget about him." Tommy looked at her, feeling his blood run cold at the site of her crying over a guy. He couldn't stand it when she cried. This was Jude, she should ALWAYS be smiling. "Please don't cry Jude, he isn't worth your tears, no guy is."

Jude snapped her head up. " Ha yea, that's rich, coming from you. What a hypocrite you are!" Jude was staring him in the face, glaring.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tommy looked skeptical.

"Tommy," her voice was cracking again, lined with hurt and buried pain, "you make me cry more than any guy. You always break my heart, and hear you are telling me that no guy is worth my tears. What a load of crap." Jude was fully crying again, reliving the moment when had Tommy broke her heart. She stood up and walked to the door. She punched it as hard as she could, crying more from the pain….physical and emotional. Tommy looked at her guilty.

"_Jude, I didn't know I hurt you that much. I'm such an ass_." he looked at her, standing there, crying, facing the door and leaning against it, fist curled up into a ball above her head as her knuckles were bleeding. "_And me dating her sister isn't helping her. I basically rejected her. I chose Sadie over her, and now Jamie is giving her hell. I wish I could take away all your pain Jude, but I can't do that when I'm the one causing it all_." Tommy suddenly regretted ever dating Sadie. He looked at Jude as she opened the door and turned around. She looked so broken.

"Leave" Jude stood, stone still, looking Tommy in the eyes.

"What?" Tommy breathed. Jude walked up to him, staring him in the eyes, showing him all of her emotions.

"Leave, Get out. I told myself that I wouldn't let you hurt me again. Just leave Tommy." Fresh tears started to fall.

"But Jude……"

"TOMMY GET THE HELL OUT!" She pushed him towards the door. He turned to look at her but her head was looking down, tears falling still.

"I'm sorry Jude I really am." She looked up into his eyes. She saw that he was being honest, but it didn't matter. What was stopping him from hurting her again?

"I know this is the worst possible time to tell you this but…..you have to have a new song by tomorrow or else the label could drop you" Jude looked horrified, then angry.

"Oh just great, a "perfect" end to a "perfect" day." her words dripping with sarcasm. Tommy looked at her apologetically. "I can uh…help you, if you want." he looked hopeful.

"No, the last thing you do is help me. I'll write it myself. This night's been a "great" inspiration." she walked over to the couch again and started packing her things up to head home. Tommy felt 1 inch tall and a giants foot was getting ready to pound him into the ground, and that giant was Jude.

"_I hurt her so much_." Tommy felt his eyes get teary.

Jude turned around to see Tommy still standing there. "Aren't you gunna leave Tommy? I'm sure "Princess Sadie" is waiting for you." Jude was still crying as she packed up the last of her things. She got a better look at Tommy and saw that he was crying as well.

"Tommy….why are you crying?" she looked worried suddenly, forgetting about her pain for the moment, even though her hand was killing her.

"It's just…knowing that I hurt you this much…is tearing me apart." his voice cracked. Jude's pain came rushing back to her, but she still worried for Tommy. Seeing him cry made her just cry harder.

"Well, maybe you should try thinking about someone other than yourself, then maybe you wouldn't hurt others so much." she said softly, voice cracking. Tommy walked up to Jude and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. Jude was stunned. He broke away from her and walked to the door. He turned to face her, getting one last look at her sobbing figure before he turned and left. The next image he saw surprised him. There was Jamie and …Kat…kissing!

"_Didn't he just break up with Jude? Isn't he suppose to be grieving or something_?"

Jude nursed her throbbing hand. "_God, I'm so stupid. WHY did I punch the door like a damn idiot?_" She looked up from her hand and looked at the doorway and saw Tommy staring at something.

"_What is he looking at?" _Jude walked over to the door.

"Tommy, why are you just stan………" Jude paused her words as she saw the reason for his frozen position. Jamie and Kat broke apart so fast that if you had blinked, you would've missed it.

"uh….Jude, hey…uh…" Jamie stuttered, trying to find words to say but kept drawing up a blank.

"Jamie, I thought……I thought ….I.." Jude was crying again, lost for words. All of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her from behind, holding her protectively. She turned around to come face to face with Speed. He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God Speed, what's wrong?" Jude was frantic and confused.

"Jude I should have told you….I'm so sorry.." Speed looked her in the eyes. Jude looked confused.

"Speed, what are you talking about?" Jude held his face in her hands wiping away his tears. Speed did the same for her, his hands lingering on her cheeks.

"Jude, Jamie has been…"

"Speed man, what are you doing? Are you gunna betray me? You gave me your word that you wouldn't tell her!" Jamie looked frantic and angry.

Speed's eyes blazed with a fire that Jude knew was extreme hatred. "Fuck you man! How could you do that to Jude! She's the nicest person you've ever met and you go and do her like that! I should kick your fuckin ass to hell and back!" Speed was breathing heavily from anger. Jude was finally putting the pieces together.

"Speed….do you mean…..that he…" Jude's voice trailed off. She walked strait up to Jamie looking him in the eyes, getting as close to his face as she could without touching him. "You were cheating on me…with Kat?" her voice cracked as tears again washed down her face. Jamie remained silent. Jude knew it was true.

"How could you Jamie? I trusted you! I really liked you! I even made a vow to get over Tommy so I could be good enough for you and treat you right without thinking about Tommy all the time!" Jude forgot that Tommy was standing right there as she continued. "And you bitched at me for one kiss, ONE, while you were making out with Kat behind my back!" The tears stung her eyes and she looked away from him.

He was silent, no emotion showing on his face.

"Get away from me. Leave….now.." Jude was angry as she ordered him to leave. He silently obeyed, pulling Kat away with him but Kat stopped in her tracks causing Jamie to stop too.

"Jude, I'm sorry. He told me that you two had already broken up and that he was over you. I thought you two were done. I didn't know he was cheating on you….really, or else I wouldn't have got with him, you know that." Kat was sincere. Jude knew it was true. She focused her attention back onto Jamie. She glared daggers through him. If looks could kill, Jamie would be dead 10 times over. Jamie turned his head away and looked at the ground.

"I think I told you to leave." Jude's voice dripped with venom. Jamie gave an apologetic look and turned and left, Kat trailing behind also giving an apologetic look.

Jude turned to look at Speed. She stood silent composing herself, she was really angry and needed to calm down.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Jude looked at Speed questioningly. Speed said nothing, but he nodded.

"Well, why didn't you? Didn't you think that maybe I needed to know if my boyfriend is screwing around behind my back?" Jude looked hurt and angry.

"_Why didn't he just tell me_?" Jude looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Because Jude, I didn't wanna hurt you. I knew how much you liked Jamie and I knew that if I told you that he was cheating on you, then I would be causing you pain. I NEVER wanna do that." Speed walked up to Jude and places his hands on her sides and looked into her eyes. "Plus you might have screwed up on stage if you were heart broken or had too much on your mind about it. I just didn't wanna wreck your return home." he continued to gaze into her eyes.

Jude stared deep into his eyes back. Understanding his reasoning for what he did, she calmed down and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Speed, for looking out for me, but I really don't need looking after. I mean look, I got hurt anyways, and it hurt more to find out this way than it would have if you had just told me in the first place." Jude broke away from the hug. Speed held onto her arms.

"I know Jude, I should have told you. I wanted to, but I just couldn't stand to see you cry, but I guess all I did was make it worse huh?" he looked away from her in shame.

Jude watched him look away with guilt. "Don't worry about it Speed. Just remember that I'm a big girl, I can handle it all, ok? It might hurt like hell, but I'll get over it…eventually." Speed looked into her eyes and saw all the hidden pain she held within herself at that moment. All the pain that she kept hidden behind the many walls she had built around her feelings to keep herself strong. He wanted to break down all the walls and know everything her mind had to tell and all the emotions she felt.

"_All I wanna do right now is take away every ounce of pain in her eyes_." Speed gave her a look that held so much love in them that she wanted to look away before she blushed too much, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Speed, why are ……..?" but her words were cut off by his lips on hers. The kiss held so much emotion in it as Jude kissed him back. Tommy stood there watching with slight feelings of envy, seeing the obvious sparks between them. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while his hands snaked around her waist. The kiss wasn't lustful, but it was loving and very deep. They broke apart. Jude looked into his eyes and saw the same emotion that he had put into that kiss. Jude's heart beat was irregular, beating faster and stopping, faster and then halting again. It was a good feeling. Speed brought Jude to his chest and she leaned into him.

"Jude, I wanna be with you. If you'll have me, and I promise that I'll never make you cry. I'd rather die than ever hurt you." Speed said pleadingly. Jude looked in to his eyes one more time.

"I like you too Speed, but there's some things that I need to think about right now." She glanced side ways at Tommy and then she gave Speed a sympathetic look. Speed looked at Tommy as well and then back at Jude. He understood and knew that she needed to think about everything.

"Alright Jude I understand. You've had a rough night. If you need to talk about anything you know that I'm just a phone call away, even though I wouldn't mind just walking to your house. It's only, what, about 5 blocks?" Speed gave her a slight grin. Jude smiled, knowing he was trying to break the tension that had enclosed the space around them.

"I know, and that's alright. I need to think things through by myself. Plus I HAVE to write a new song tonight or else I'm canned." she glanced at Tommy, he was frowning, but not at Jude, it was directed at Speed. She looked at Tommy curiously until he noticed she was staring at him. He immediately stopped looking at Speed with dislike and stared at the ground.

"_Ugh..nice cover up Quincy. What is his problem? I thought he was all into Sadie, but he's acting all jealous towards Speed over me. I wish he'd make up his damn mind already_" Jude gave Tommy a look that said 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

"Jude I'll see you tomorrow at the studio around 10am?" He looked at her with caring and a little annoyance.

"_I wish she'd stop hanging all over him_." He gave a glance at Speed, seeing that Jude was still hugging him. She then broke away from Speeds embrace, giving Tommy a hurt look.

"Sure. See ya tomorrow Tommy." she said, sadness under toning her words. Tommy heard the sadness and gave her a guilty look. He waved slightly.

"Goodnight Jude" Tommy said as he walked out the exit.

Jude stared at the exit door for a moment. She then turned to Speed.

"I really need to get home," she glanced at her wrist watch. "It's 10:47, and I still have to work on that song." she looked stressed out, blowing air upwards to ruffle her bangs in frustration. She ran her fingers through her hair. He look at her with sympathy.

"Alright Jude, I guess I'll catch ya later." Jude nodded. He gave her one last hug before he walked out the exit.

Jude walked back to her dressing room to get her forgotten bag. She picked it up and suddenly dropped it, hissing with pain and grabbing her hand.

"_Ah I forgot that I screwed my hand up_" Jude held her hand, inspecting it. The bleeding had stopped, and bruises were forming.

"That is gunna hurt like hell in the morning." She said to herself aloud. She again grabbed her bag, with the opposite hand and put her guitar on her back and walked out the door. She walked out the exit to the rental car that was scheduled to take her home. She got in and made herself comfortable.

"Hello Ms. Harrison." the driver had a British accent. "I saw your show and it rocked if I do say so myself." he smiled at her. "Thanks, I try." she smiled tiredly. She was exhausted, but she still had to write that song when she got home. She sighed., leaning her head against the car door.

The drive wasn't that far. Only about 20 minutes long, but Jude had fallen asleep against the door. She awoke to the driver tapping her lightly on the knee.

"Ms. Harrison, we're here." Jude looked at him sleepily for a few moments not totally comprehending what he said. "You can get out now" he chuckled noticing that she was half aleep.

"Oh….right…" Jude said realizing her goof "sorry.." She yawned, stretched, and opened the car door, dragging her bag behind her and her guitar on her back. She closed the door and watched as the car drove off.

She then walked in to her home. She expected to be welcomed by her mother with many kisses and hugs that kinda hurt your ribs a little bit, but the sight she seen, wasn't so welcoming. There was Tommy and Sadie, sitting together on the couch watching a movie. Sadie was sitting in his lap and he had his arms around her. Sadie took one look at Jude and then gave Tommy a scorching kiss. Tommy broke away and saw Sadie looking at Jude with a smirk. Jude's face fell. She rolled her eyes. "Figures that the torture wasn't over" she said to herself loud enough for Tommy and Sadie to hear. She continued on up the stairs. Tommy gave her a heartbreaking look.

"Hey kiddo, where ya goin? Aren't you gunna say hey?" Sadie said. Jude stopped walking and turned towards them. The fact that Sadie had called her kiddo was bad enough but Jude knew that Sadie was just trying to annoy her. So she replied simply.

"Hey" she said in a mono tone voice and she continued her path up the stairs.

"How was your tour?" Sadie said from her seat on Tommy's lap. Tommy was looking at Jude, he felt his heart ache to just go and hug her and comfort her until all her pain went away.

"Like you even care Sadie" Jude said with out stopping her trudge up the stairs. Sadie laughed.

"Well aren't you even going to ask how my trip went?" Sadie looked so smug. Jude stopped walking again and turned to her sister once again, becoming really annoyed.

"No. But I'm sure your going to tell me anyways" Jude's face reflected the annoyance she felt. She did have a song to write after all and it was nearing 11:30pm. She didn't have time for Sadie's games.

"Jude! Honey your home!" Victoria, Jude's mom, came jogging into the room, excited to see her youngest daughter. Jude went back down the stairs and over to her mother " Hey mom" Victoria gave her a rib cracking hug. " I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in almost 2 months!" she exclaimed as she released her daughter from her grip of love.

"I missed you too mom" Jude said while rubbing her side. Her mom's hugs hurt, but she knew that she just showing how much she cared. Then her mother noticed her injured hand.

"Oh Jude honey, what happened to your hand ?" her mother said worriedly, grabbing her hand and looking at it as if she were a doctor.

"Ah…it's nothing mom, just got kinda upset, punched a wall." she said, glancing at Tommy as Tommy glanced at her. Her mother looked at it all worried.

"Again Jude." her mother looked disappointed. "I thought I told you to contain yourself after you punched a hole in your sister's wall last year ."

"Yea Jude, your such a freak show." Sadie said from her same position. "Maybe you need therapy." Sadie laughed . Tommy gave Sadie a disgusted look, but she didn't see it.

"Naw that's ok, seeing as it hasn't worked for you. Besides, that only happened because Sadie scratched up my Yellowcard CD and it pissed me off." Jude snapped, glaring at her sister. Sadie opened her mouth to protest but her mother interrupted.

"Jude….language and that's enough girls. Sadie leave your sister alone….."

"Yea Sadie, stop acting so immature." Jude scoffed holding her injured hand.

"….and Jude…leave Sadie alone." Sadie gave a triumphant 'hmph' noise and snuggled into Tommy, watching the movie once again. Jude watched as her mom left and went into the kitchen and brought back a wet cloth and a bag of ice. Jude hissed in pain as her mother washed her hand of the dried blood.

"There ya go honey." Victoria looked pleased. She handed Jude the bag of ice.

"Keep that on it so it won't swell up. It's gunna hurt in the morning though." Jude sighed . " I know mom."

Jude turned around to walk back up the stairs.

"Your not going to bed right now are you honey? You just got back?" her mother looked confused.

"As much as I wish I could sleep for like 2 days straight, I have a song to work on or else I'm screwed," Tommy looked up at her, sadness behind his eyes.

"_She looks so exhausted, and she has to write a whole song by tomorrow_." Tommy wished he could take Jude's pain and put it on his own shoulders to carry as his burden. Jude looked at him tiredly and then back to her mother.

" I probably won't be back down again tonight so goodnight mom, love ya."

"Alright honey, love you too." Jude went on up the stairs and into her room, closing the door. She changed into her pajamas and put the things in her bag away.

She walked over to her bed and sat down on it, getting her guitar out and strumming on the chords, trying to create a melody. She soon had lyrics for the chorus running though her head as the melody played on the guitar….

_I'm looking for attention _

_Not another question _

_Should you stay or should you go? _

_Well, if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standin' here? _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_Just walk away _

_Just walk away _

_Just walk away _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chapter 2 is complete. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! lol If you haven't noticed, I write LOOOOOOONG chapters, so It might take a between 3 and 6 days to get my chapters up. I think it's worth it though. This chapter here took 11 Microsoft word pages in size 10 font. Un frikkin believable! lol That's a lot o' story. lol So I'll defiantly have the next chapter up within a week. PLEASE REVIEW! Or else I might be forced to take TWO weeks to get the chapter up. evil grin MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! lol REVIEW!**


	3. It Ends Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Instant Star or the characters. I also don't own the song "It Ends Tonight" by The All-American Rejects. **

**A/N: ok, sry it took so long for me to update. I was kinda waiting for there to be 10 reviews till I posted again, but it wasn't happening so I just decided to post Chapter 3 anyways. lol Hope ya like it. ENJOY!**

**---------------------**

**Title: Conflicted**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: It Ends Tonight**

After 2 hours, a notebook, and a very painful hand, Jude was finished with her song. She sang the final product as she strummed, painfully due to the fact that her knuckles had developed a pleasant, dark bruise and it hurt like hell. Her voice was tired sounding, but it still sounded angelic.

_You've got your mother and your brother _

_Every other undercover _

_Tellin' you what to say _

_You think I'm stupid _

_But the truth is _

_That it's cupid, baby _

_Lovin' you has made me this way _

_So before you point your finger _

_Get your hands off of my trigger _

_Oh yeah _

_You need to know this situation's getting old _

_And now the more you talk _

_The less I can take, oh _

_I'm looking for attention _

_Not another question _

_Should you stay or should you go? _

_Well, if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_Just walk away _

_Just walk away _

_Just walk away _

_I waited here for you _

_Like a kid waiting after school _

_So tell me how come you never showed? _

_I gave you everything _

_And never asked for anything _

_And look at me I'm all alone _

_So, before you start defendin' _

_Baby, stop all your pretendin'_

_I know you know I know _

_So what's the point in being slow _

_Let's get the show on the road today _

_Hey _

_I'm looking for attention _

_Not another question _

_Should you stay or should you go? _

_Well, if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standin' here? _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_Just walk away _

_Just walk away _

_Just walk away _

_I wanna love _

_I want a fire _

_To feel the burn _

_My desires _

_I wanna man by my side _

_Not a boy who runs and hides _

_Are you gonna fight for me? _

_Die for me? _

_Live and breathe for me? _

_Do you care for me? _

_'Cause if you don't then just leave _

_I'm looking for attention _

_Not another question _

_Should you stay or should you go? _

_Well, if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standin' here? _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_Just walk away_

_If you don't have the answer _

_Walk away _

_Just walk away _

_Then just leave _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Walk away_

_Walk away _

_Walk away_

She played the ending chords and hummed a little. She was definitely satisfied with her work and she grinned. She knew Georgia would love it, so would EJ, and maybe Tommy.

"_Speaking of Tommy, I never heard his car leave." _She looked at her digital clock. It read 2:10 am. She put her guitar back in it's case and walked to the window and looked into the drive way. There was Tommy's viper sitting there.

"Ah don't tell me he's spending the night? Looks like Sadie has him on leash and collar." Jude said aloud to herself shaking her head. She gave a shrug and walked back to her bed and laid down, pulling her blankets over her and closing her eyes. Her stomach gave a rumble.

"_Ugh…that's right. I haven't ate since the tour bus." _She got warily out of bed and headed down stairs. She heard a loud snore come from the couch and she gasped as she jumped, holding her hand to her chest, as if to slow down her heart rate. She walked to the couch to see Tommy, restlessly sleeping.

"God Quincy, you freaked me out." She said to his sleeping form. His blanket was in the floor beside the couch and he had one leg hanging off along with one arm. His other arm was draped over the top of his head, his mouth was open, snoring. Jude let out a laugh. It was an amusing sight.

"Ah I can't say anything, I sleep just as worse." Jude laughed, patting his lower leg, near his ankle twice before walking into the kitchen. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she let out a scream.

"Jude, calm down. It's only me." Jude flipped the light on to see Sadie laughing at her. Jude rolled her eyes.

"God Sadie, give me a heart attack." Jude breathed, and walked past her to the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Heh, I didn't know you were that jumpy." Sadie continued to laugh, looking amused.

"Well I just got freaked out by Tommy snoring so loud I thought we were being bombed or something. Two freak outs in a row tend to MAKE you a little jumpy." Jude continued to get her a bowl of cereal. She got the milk out of the fridge and poured it in the bowl and got a spoon and sat down at the table. Sadie continued laughing.

"Ha ha Tommy snores?" she said still laughing hysterically. Jude shot her an annoyed look.

"No duh Sherlock, I just told you that." Jude rolled her eyes and continued eating. Sadie stopped laughing and glared at Jude.

"Hey, just because your jealous of me and Tommy, doesn't mean you have to act like a total bitch towards me." Sadie scoffed, looking smug.

Jude dropped her spoon into her bowl with a loud clatter and turned in her seat to send a death glare at Sadie.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking Sadie, someday you might say something intelligent." Sadie glared back.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Sadie continued to glare.

"Hey, you said it, not me." Jude laughed, finishing up her cereal and pushing her bowl in front of her. Sadie walked over to her, standing above her. Jude just looked up at her, smirking. Sadie bent down to come face to face with Jude.

"At least I wasn't the one to split mom and dad up." Sadie sneered. Jude looked horrified, then angry. She stared daggers at Sadie.

"It wasn't my fault. I was hardly ever here. I was usually at the studio. YOU were the one that forgot to tell mom the little detail that DAD WAS CHEATING ON HER!" Jude had stood up during her sentence and was looking Sadie in the eye.

"Don't turn this around on me." Sadie shoved Jude backward and watched as Jude's legs get caught on her chair and fall backwards onto the hard floor on her back. Jude stood up and grabbed Sadie by the shoulders and threw her in to the floor behind her. Sadie glared at Jude who stood above her also glaring. "He only cheated on her because you caused mom and him to fight so much." Sadie said. Jude looked away sadly.

"Maybe it was all my fault…" Jude said aloud to herself as she held back tears.

"Yea, it was. Your good for nothing. You always ruin everything." Sadie snarled from her position on the floor.

Jude turned around to walk away but Sadie kicked Jude's legs out from under her and Jude shot out her arm to stop her fall….bad idea.

She fell directly on the palm of her hand and it caused her forearm to snap. She screamed in pain and rolled over on her back, clutching her arm with her other.

----------

Tommy awoke to a piercing scream. He almost fell off the couch. He ran into the kitchen to see Jude laying on the floor holding her arm. It was snapped in two, the bone sticking out painfully. Jude moaned in pain, throwing her head back from her position on the floor. There was a little blood on her shirt. Tommy had to look away. He couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain. He then registered that Sadie was in the room.

"Sadie! What happened!" Just then Ms. Harrison came running into the room, crashing in to Tommy's back. He stumbled forward, but remained balanced.

"Sorry Tom I didn't see y…… oh my God…" Victoria whispered the last part as she noticed Jude whimpering on the floor. "JUDE!"

Ms. Harrison ran over to her daughter and went to her knees beside her.

"Jude, honey, what happened?" Jude moaned again.

"S…Sadie…sh…she…oww…..she kicked my legs out from under me..uhhh" Jude moaned again.

"Jude baby, calm down." Ms. Harrison smoothed back her daughter's bangs.

"It hurts mom…" Jude whispered painfully, but seemed to calm down some.

"I know honey, I know." She looked up at Sadie. "SADIE! I'll deal with you later. Go to your room…" Sadie just stood there. "…NOW!" Sadie immediately left the room with an irritated look on her face.

Tommy glared at her as she walked out.

"_What the hell is her problem? She's been all on Jude's case since she got back?" _Then he remembered the argument they had at the farm awhile back.

Tommy's eyes widened in horror. "_Damn it! I really hope this didn't happen over me_." Tommy thought.

"Tom, watch over Jude while I get dressed. We're going to the hospital." Ms. Harrison hurried out of the kitchen. Tommy walked over to Jude and went to his knees beside her. Jude looked up at him, pain in her eyes. Tommy smoothed back her bangs and lightly rubbed her cheek with his other hand. Jude took her non-injured hand and placed it on Tommy's on her face. He looked into her eyes, but she closed them in pain. Tommy looked at her with sympathy.

"Damn it all! Tommy…..I won't be able to play guitar…" Jude stated sadly, opening her eyes to look at Tommy. Tommy looked back at her, his eyes wide. " Oh shit.." he said simply. Jude looked confused.

"What?" Jude was lost. Tommy looked at her worriedly.

"You can't play your new song for the record execs tomorrow." Tommy whispered. Jude sighed.

"So I'm as good as done right? Great…Sadie was right….I do ruin everything." she turned her head to the side. Tommy put his fingers under her chin and moved her head to look at him.

"What are you talking about? You never ruin anything. That's all me." Tommy looked at Jude as she struggled to hold back tears.

"Sadie told me that I ruin everything…..that I'm good for nothing." tears slid down Jude's face. The hurt from Sadie's words, the pain in her arm, and being so close to Tommy, finally broke the dam that held the tears back. Tommy looked angry. How dare Sadie say that! What was that bitch's problem?

"What the hell is Sadie's deal? She's been all on your case lately." Tommy was fuming. Jude moaned again from a strong surge of pain in her arm. The surge came again…..multiplied by 10.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh god……." Jude's face scrunched up in pain. Tommy got frantic.

"Jude! Jude! Calm down!" Jude threw her head back in agonizing pain.

"uhhh Tommy….it hurts…..it hurts so much…" Jude whispered, clutching her arm tightly, her tears had stopped.

"Jude….Shhhhh…it's ok...I'm here." he stroked her bangs back from her face, trying to comfort her.

"I need you Tommy…don't leave me.." Jude looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tommy looked back into her eyes. He watched as Jude cringed and moaned in pain again. She closed her eyes and her head dropped to the side. She had blacked out from the pain. It was too much for her.

"JUDE!" Tommy yelled as Ms. Harrison came back into the room.

"What happened?" She looked extremely worried.

"She blacked out." Tommy said as he picked her up off the floor and held her bridal style. Her head leaning against his chest as he held her close.

"Oh God…Ok. Let's go." Tommy followed Victoria to the Harrison's car and carefully layed Jude in the backseat. He got into the passengers seat up front. Victoria started the car up and they were off. Tommy kept glancing back at Jude to see if she had awakened yet. Jude turned on her side and groaned.

"Tommy…." she whispered. Tommy reached back and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here Jude, I'm here" Tommy rubbing her hand comfortingly.

"God, I'm gunna KILL Sadie…" Jude breathed as she tried to get comfortable, but still laying down, loving the feel of Tommy's hand on hers.

"Alright now, don't go killing my girlfriend." Tommy laughed, still holding Jude's hand.

"Well I might as well kill her before she kills me. I mean geeez." Jude retorted, annoyance covering her tone. "What? DO you WANT me to die more than Sadie?" Jude said sadly, wrenching her hand free from his. That "girlfriend" comment got to her.

"NO! I never saud that. I don't know what I'd do without you girl. Never think that I'd want you dead. How could you say that?" Tommy looked hurt.

Jude side glanced at him and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry Tommy. Same here. I'd be lost without you in my life." Jude said softly, giving him a warm smile. Tommy smiled back.

Ms. Harrison listen and watched Tommy and her daughter. She then realized that they were really close to each other. Tommy really cared for her. She knew well enough that Jude cared for him too. Mothers just knew these things. She frowned. He was 22. Jude was her baby. Jude may be really mature for being only 16, but she was still a kid as far as she was concerned. She kept a close eye on him.

"_What am I thinking? I'm probably exaggerating about their relationship. He IS dating Sadie after all." _Ms. Harrison mentally slapped herselfThey pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Tommy got out of the car and went to open Jude's door. He gently picked Jude up.

"OW! Tommy watch it…Damn.." Any kind of friction against her arm caused her pain.

"Sorry Jude." Tommy said honestly.

"OW! Tommy just….OW….let me down…I'll walk myself" Jude said painfully. Tommy sat her down on her feet, holding onto her shoulders, making sure that she had her balance. Jude walked on, clutching her arm. Tommy stayed close to her side, ready to catch her if she blacked out again. Ms. Harrison watched as she walked behind them, listening to their conversation and watching all their actions closely, like a hawk.

Jude walked and leaned into Tommy. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened….in the kitchen I mean? Did I pass out?" Jude looked up at him curiously. Tommy looked down at her.

"Yea. What happened?" he asked worriedly, his grip around her shoulders tightening.

"The pain…..it just hurt so much….I guess I couldn't handle it, so I blacked out. It reminds me of the time when I was 9 and I was bike racing with Sadie. I was ahead of her and she bumped into my back tire making me wreck into our car." Jude laughed as Tommy looked horrified.

"Don't worry. It was parked." Jude stifled a laugh. Tommy let out a breath of relief. Jude continued. "Yea I broke my collarbone in half. The x-rays were horrible. They would make you cringe. It was that bad, but anyways, I passed out when Sadie wrecked right behind me, landing right on my shoulder." Jude scrunched her face up to signify the pain.

"Ouch." Tommy winced. "Surprisingly I've never broken any bones in my life." Jude looked at him surprised.

"None? Not even a finger or your nose or something?" Jude was shocked. Tommy shrugged.

"Nope…nothing."

"What are you indestructible or do you just not live dangerously?" Jude laughed and raised her arm up to jokingly punch him, but instantly hissed as her arm gave a sharp pain. Jude stopped walking and grabbed her arm. She looked down at the ground as she hissed in pain again.

"Jude…are you ok? Is the pain too much? Are you gunna pass out?" Tommy asked worriedly. Jude looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know." she clutched her arm as the pain intensified. She brought her other hand up and layed it on her head. She felt dizzy. The pain in her arm seemed to shoot through her entire body. She cried in pain. Her balance swayed and she staggered backwards. Tommy grabbed her shoulders with lightning quick agility.

"Jude! " Tommy held her in his arms. She breathed heavily and looked into his eyes.

"You ok?" Tommy looked back into her eyes. She nodded as she got lost in his eyes.

"_Just great. There's no way in hell that I can get over him. It's gunna be so damn hard….." _Jude thought to herself. Tommy held onto her.

Tommy saw emotion pass through her eyes, but not sure exactly what it was because pain was covering it up. Jude leaned into Tommy's chest and sighed. All her old feelings for him had resurfaced. She looked away in thought.

"…_but I HAVE to. We can't be together. There's gotta be some way to do this….but how?"_

"Come on Jude, we need to get inside." Tommy looked down at her and watched as she raised her head up to look at him. She nodded and they walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

-------------------------

Sadie laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "_God! How DARE Jude come back and think that she can just take Tommy away from me!" _

Ever since Tommy saw Jude at her concert he seemed distant. When she asked him what was wrong, all he could say was, "It's just, Jude has to write a new song by tomorrow. I'm kinda worried that she'll lose her contract." Sadie wasn't satisfied with that answer. There was something else bothering him. He looked deep in thought at the time.

"_Probably thoughts about Jude, that little imp gets everything she wants. Why can't I for ONCE get something she doesn't have?" _Sadie turned over on her side. Tommy had looked so worried over Jude in the kitchen, like someone had ran over his puppy and it was trying to walk over to him, stumbling and limping helplessly. She hadn't meant for Jude to break her arm. She really did feel horrible for that.

"Tommy is really gunna be mad at me for hurting Jude." Sadie said to herself aloud, staring at her wall. She was starting to feel guilty for breaking her arm. She knew that Jude had nothing to do with their parents divorce. She had no clue why she told her that, or why she had pushed her down and kicked out her legs. Maybe she was just looking for someone to blame for all her disappointments and Jude just happened to be her target.

"God. I REALLY need to make it up to her." Sadie said out loud to herself. "It's gunna take a lot." Sadie turned over on to her back and drifted off to sleep, ceasing all thoughts so she could get some rest.

"_I just hope she can forgive me_"

--------------------------

Tommy sat in the dark hospital room. Ms. Harrison had already went home, promising to return in the morning. She did have to work tomorrow and she needed to have a good rest. Tommy watched Jude's sleeping form on the bed beside him. She had gotten surgery on her arm. They reset it and 2 metal plates were inserted into her arm and stitched and stapled up. Her right arm was now secured in a black colored cast that reached to just below her elbow. It rested on her stomach as she slept. Her left arm had an IV imbedded under it's skin with morphine shooting through Jude's system for the pain. It had put her to sleep. The doctor said that she had to spend tonight and tomorrow night here in the hospital. Not good for Jude's career. Those record execs weren't exactly the understanding type. Tommy didn't know if he could convince them to wait another day for Jude's new song. He had to try though. In the morning, he would go to G Major and formulate an agreement. He again looked at Jude sleeping and sighed.

Tommy and Jude weren't the only people in the room. Speed was also at Jude's bedside. Right after Jude got out of surgery, she insisted that Tommy call Speed and tell him what happened. Speed came rushing down there still in his PJs, almost wrecking his car, despite Jude's protest that he should get his sleep and not worry about her. He was slouched over in his chair, sleeping with his head laying in his arm beside Jude on her bed. Tommy shook his head.

"_How can he sleep like that?" _Tommy was amazed. His back would be killing him in the morning if he slept like that. He looked around the room, sighing. Looked like he was going to have to. He also slouched into the same position as Speed. He rested his head in his arm and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------

Jude awoke to a ray of sunshine peering through her window and onto her face. She felt a warm breath on her arm and looked to her left. She saw Speed sleeping lazily. She smiled. She reached over and stroked his hair from his face accidentally brushing his hair over his nose. Speed lightly brought his other hand up and smacked at the air in front of his face, still asleep. Jude laughed.

Jude jumped when a voice to her right startled her. "Jude your awake." She looked over to see Tommy rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He had witnessed Jude wake up from the beginning but he didn't want her to know that he saw her loving actions towards Speed. He felt envy and jealously once again eat away at his insides, but he played it cool, not wanting Jude to get upset.

"How ya doing girl?" Tommy said as he rubbed her cheek. Jude looked at him.

"Pretty good. Still really painful, but better than it was. I don't think you'll have to worry about me passing out anymore. It doesn't hurt THAT much." Jude laughed and Tommy smiled.

"Good to hear. The nurse came in last night sometime and cut off the morphine, so if you need some pain medicine just tell her. Ok?" Jude nodded her head when she felt movement beside her. Speed raised his head up groggily and looked at Jude as if to register who she was. His eyes brightened and he grabbed her hand.

"Jude! How ya feeling Red?" He looked at her with caring in his eyes. Jude smiled at him.

"Just fine. Still a little sore though, but I'll live." she smiled.

"Awesome…I'm so glad." he said softly., smiling, and feeling relieved.

"At least I have a battle scar." she rubbed her cast and flashed him a grin which he returned, squeezing her hand gently.

"A scar? Heh, more like a battle wound. That's worse than anything I've got from skateboarding." he laughed, poking her cast lightly. Jude laughed too. She looked him in the eyes.

"I still can't believe that you spent the night here. You really didn't have to." Jude looked at him with concern. Speed placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your right, I didn't have to…." Jude looked a little depressed. "…I _wanted_ to." he said honestly. Jude smiled wide. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks….really." Jude looked him in the eyes.

"Anytime…really." Speed returned her caring gaze, getting lost within each others stormy depths. Tommy broke their connection.

"Jude, I have to go." Tommy looked slightly jealous. Jude shot him a curious look, breaking eye contact with Speed.

"What? Why?" Jude looked disappointed that he had to leave.

"The record execs Jude. I have to convince them to wait it out one more day for your song because the hospital won't dismiss you until tomorrow." Tommy explained, rubbing Jude's cast. He then brought his hands up to Jude's face and placed them on each of her cheeks, holding her head.

"Oh….ok.." Jude sounded distant. She looked deep into his eyes. Tommy returned the gaze. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and it surprised her.

"I promise you Jude, I won't let you down. I'll do whatever it takes to get them to reschedule." he smiled that amazing smile of his, waved 'bye' and left.

Speed watched Jude intently as she stared at the door, hand on her cheek, still feeling the warmth of Tommy's lips there.

"Jude, uh…..have you thought anymore about uh….what I said…last night?" He watched her turn around and face him, her hand dropping to her lap, a sad smile on her face. Speed remained hopeful.

"Umm..yea Speed. You see…I like you and I wanna be with you….it's just…." she glanced at the door where Tommy had left. Speed saw this.

"….it's just…you have feelings for Tommy." Speed finished her sentence.

"_How did he know that?" _Jude wondered, but she wasn't really that surprised. Speed had a way of understanding her thoughts and reading into her mind.

"_I love that about him. He understands me_." Jude nodded her head.

"Yea….but I wanna get over him so bad. I can't be with Tommy. I mean come on. He's my producer, he's dating my sister, and lets not forget the tiny little detail that it's ILLEGAL." Jude stressed, falling back onto the hospital bed. And it kinda hurt. Hospital beds aren't all that soft. Jude groaned. Speed rubbed her arm.

"It's ok Jude. I understand. I really do." Speed stated honestly. Jude looked into his eyes.

"I just….I don't know what to do. All these feelings inside for Tommy eat away at me, but I want them to disappear. I CAN'T be with him. It's just that simple, but yet it's still _so_ hard to get over him." Speed looked at her with sympathy.

"I wanna help you get over Tommy." He looked into her eyes, seeing the raging battle of emotions within.

"How?" Jude looked at him with hope and curiosity.

"_I wanna help her get over Quincy. But how? How can I make her forget feelings that are this strong?" _Speed thought. Then it hit him.

"Jude, you could write a song!" Jude's face brightened. "Write a song telling him what needs to be said. Everything you want him to hear. It'll help you to let those emotions out and to throw them away." Speed sat smugly, looking at Jude. She smiled.

"Great idea! Ugh I'm a songwriter, why the hell didn't I think of that?" Jude asked rhetorically.

"That's what you have me for." Speed grinned. Jude lightly shoved him. She looked down at her cast and frowned.

"Speed I can't write. I'm right handed and I broke my right arm." she said sadly as she lifted up her cast to show.

"I can write for you. You just tell me what lyrics you want. I'll help you." he grabbed her hand gently and rubbed it. "We can do it together." Jude smiled. Speed let go of her hand and walked to the door. Jude looked confused.

"I'll be right back." Speed said as he held up one finger symbolizing his promise to return quickly. No longer than a minute later he came back through the door with a big grin. He held out a pen and a stack of computer printing paper.

"Can't write without pen and paper now can we?" Jude smiled. Speed took his original seat.

"Ok. What do u want to say to Tommy? What's your main message?" Speed asked, helping her create a chorus. Jude closed her eyes. She had so many words floating around in her head, but some of them stuck out more than the others. She then sang softly, the beginning lines to the chorus in her head as Speed quickly scribbled them down on the paper…

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

The words in her mind started jumping out at her as she continued.

_Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Jude opened her eyes and looked at Speed.

"That's the chorus." Jude breathed. Speed smiled.

"_She's so amazing. How did I live before I met her?" _Speed thought looking into her eyes. Jude closed her eyes again.

"Get ready to write Speed, I feel the flow now and I probably won't stop singing. I hope you can keep up." She smirked, eyes still closed. Speed grinned. She began to sing the song in her mind from the beginning in tune with the melody in her head.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain 

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  


_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends….._

…_.when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_Tonight. _

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight_

Jude finished up her song. She opened her eyes and saw Speed still scribbling. Finally he stopped writing and looked at Jude with a big grin.

"I got it all. That was amazing Jude. You so rocked!" Speed held up his hand for her to give him a high-five. They high-fived and Jude leaned in and hugged Speed tightly as best she could with one arm. They broke apart.

"Thanks Speed, for helping me. I think I'm gunna be able to do this…seriously. I've never felt so strong-minded to do something before than right now in this moment." Jude said truthfully. Speed rubbed her cheek.

"So….does this mean that we can…be together? I …I mean if your sure your getting over him?" Speed asked hopefully. Jude stared him in the eyes and smiled.

"Yes. I wanna be yours, Speed. Not Tommy's, not Jamie's, not anyone's, but yours." Jude breathed, moving her head closer to Speed's. Speed leaned his head in even closer to Jude's.

"Good. I never planned on sharing you anyways." He grinned, looking into her eyes. Jude closed the rest of the distance between their lips, which wasn't much, they had been really close. The kiss was tender and smooth. It felt so right…for both of them.

"_Finally. Finally I can move on from Tommy….and I couldn't be happier."_

Jude looked into Speed's eyes as they broke apart.

"Nothing is gunna ruin this." Jude said softly. Speed smiled. He was about to speak when a knock on the open door interrupted them. They both turned their heads towards the doorway to see the figure of the person who had knocked.

Jude's face fell. "_Oh God…no.." _Jude thought overwhelmingly. Speed looked angry. After a moment of silence Jude spoke, her voice a low whisper.

"Jamie…"

------------------------------

**CLIFFY! Moohahahahahaha! I hope you guys like the Jude/Speed thing that I got goin on here. I think they're really cute together. But don't worry, Tommy isn't out of the picture…never would that happen. Heh heh I'm probably torturing you guys right now. TEE HEE! Hope you all like this story so far. Please review. Let's try to shoot for 15 reviews. PRETTY PLEASE? I'll give a cookie…..(hehe tempting I know) lol**


	4. Nice Guys Finish Last

**Disclaimer: I, unwillingly, don't own Instant Star or anything else to do with Instant Star….including it's actors…sniff, sniff ..Tim..(**

**A/N: I know….long time no read right? And the sad part is I really don't have an excuse except writer's block. I'm SO sorry to keep you waiting though. But hey, Instant Star season 2 is like TOMORROW so we should ALL be very, VERY happy. )**

**Title: Conflicted**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 4: Nice Guys Finish Last **

Jude's heart stopped. Speed got up to lunge at Jamie but Jude shot out her good arm to stop him.

"No Speed. It's my battle. Let me handle it." Jude said regaining her voice.

"But Jude he…" he was silenced by Jude's lips on his. It was quick and soft.

"Please? I need to do this." Jude said softly, looking into his eyes. Speed nodded and sat back down, glaring at Jamie.

"Jamie…what are you doing here? You KNOW I don't wanna see you." Jude glared. Jamie stepped farther into the room and sat in Tommy's abandoned chair.

"I heard about what happened. Your mom told me. I was worried." He said softly. Jude's glare didn't falter.

"I know you probably hate me right now….."

"Probably….? How about a HELL YES I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Jude yelled, cutting Jamie off.

"Ok, so you wish I would die, but Jude you have to understand. You messed up too." Jamie said quietly looking from Jude to Speed. Jude looked down.

"_He's right. I DID make out with Speed before I caught him and Kat_." Jude looked back up at Jamie and bit her lip.

"I know Jamie and I'm sorry. But you messed up first. I mean Speed would have never kissed me if you hadn't been cheating on me in the first place." Jude said calmly trying to not get upset.

"I know. Your so right and I blame myself for our breakup. Really Jude. I owe you THE biggest apology." Jamie said sincerely.

"Besides, do you really even regret that we split?" Jamie asked thoughtfully. Jude contemplated the question. She thought about how she had felt with Jamie and how she now felt with Speed. She turned to Speed and smiled. He smiled back, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"To be honest, not really." Jude said, turning back to Jamie. "I mean, your happier with Kat then you were with me right?" Jude asked. Jamie nodded.

"And I'm happier with Speed. So it's ok. It was for the better." Jamie nodded his agreement.

"Yea, I guess it took us so long to get together because there was really nothing there to begin with." Jamie said. Jude nodded.

"Yea we were both on the rebound. Me from Shay and you from Kat. I guess we knew that we could find comfort in each other." Jude said, happy to be making up with her best friend.

"Yea. I think we just misjudged." Jamie held out his hand for Jude to shake. "Truce?" Jamie asked. Jude took his hand awkwardly because she couldn't shake with her right and he had held out his right. They both laughed and they hugged, happy to be cool with each other again. After releasing Jude, Jamie walked over to Speed and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry man. I should've never made you keep it a secret. Now I understand why Jude hates secrets so much. All they cause is trouble."

"Ain't that the truth." Jude chimed in, laughing. Speed surveyed Jamie then looked at Jude. She nodded. Speed turned to Jamie and shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"It's ok man. Besides, how far could SME get without it's manager? " Speed joked. Jamie smiled

"Probably to #1 in the country but you'd miss me too much." Jamie joked back. They all laughed.

"So, Jude," Jamie said returning to his seat . "_Another _broken bone to add to the list?" he joked. Jude smiled.

"Yep. What's this make…like number 300?" Jude laughed, patting her cast. Jamie laughed.

"Yea and that's sad considering that there's only like 128 bones total in the adult human body." Jamie laughed, still being the ultimate science whiz.

"Glad to have my encyclopedia back." Jude said patting him on the back. Jamie smiled.

"Glad to be referenced." He laughed.

-------------------

Tommy trudged confidently through G Major's doors, headstrong on getting Jude some extended time. He walked quickly to the conference room and opened the doors. There sat Georgia, EJ, Kwest, Darius, 3 record execs, and 2 empty seats that were obviously for himself and the absent Jude. Tommy walked to the front of the room instead of to his seat. Everyone giving him weird looks.

"Tom, where's Jude? She's late for her exec meeting." Georgia prodded, knowing that he knew the situation.

"There was an accident last night. Jude broke her forearm and the hospital won't release her until tomorrow. I'm very sorry that she couldn't make it."

An Asian looking, mid-40s, male, record exec was the first to speak. "This is unacceptable. She has a deadline. If she doesn't do her job, WE lose ours."

Tommy nodded, knowing the problem. "I know Sir, but Jude HAS written some songs and is able to sing them. I PROMISE, first thing tomorrow she'll be on it." Tommy looked hopeful.

The 3 men glanced at each other, giving looks. Finally the Asian man turned to him. "Fine, but she MUST have 3 songs by the end of this week….."

"But…" Tommy interjected.

"NO exceptions." the man said strictly.

Tommy sighed in defeat and nodded..

"_It's already Thursday. She'll have to write a song today and tomorrow, put music to them, AND get them all three recorded_." Tommy thought desperately about Jude's upcoming days.

"Yes Sir. She'll have them done by Saturday." Tommy said, defeated.

"Ok. Thank you. We'll be back in 2 days. Don't let us down, or else it'll be the end of Ms. Harrison's music career." The Asian man said as they all three walked stiffly out of the room.

Tommy froze, "_The end of her music career? Oh there's NO WAY I'm gunna let that happen. It would crush her. Music is the most important thing to her besides her life. Hell, music IS her life. I promise my self right now…I won't let her down_."

------------------------------

"Sooo…you guys hungry? I could go get some food for you guys?" Jamie asked, sensing they're want to be alone, plus Jude's stomach was growling.

Jude smiled brightly, "Oh my God…YES! I'm about to die from starvation." Jude's stomach growled again.

Jamie laughed. "I can tell. So what do you want? MacDonald's? Chinese? Pizza?…."

"ANYTHING…as long as it isn't that nasty ass hospital food." Jude scrunched her nose up at the thought of the tray of "food" they had given her earlier. Jamie nodded and turned to Speed.

"And what would Vinny like?" Jamie laughed at the look on Speed's face.

"DUDE! That's like not cool. NOONE knows that but you and my parents." Speed ranted. Jude looked confused.

"Vinny? Huh?" Jamie laughed harder.

"Oh, didn't he tell you his real name?"

"Well, no…I never really asked." Jude said.

"Well _Vincent_, how does pizza sound to you guys?" Jamie said, laughing.

"Vincent?" Jude started laughing uncontrollably. Speed glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but it was funny." she smirked. Speed rolled his eyes.

Speed glared at Jamie for telling her in the first place. Jamie spoke before Speed could yell at him.

"OKAY, about that food. How about pizza?" Jamie asked. Speed still glared at him and replied, "Fine, just like Jude said, as long as it isn't that nasty ass hospital food." Jamie nodded and left, laughing.

"Yea that stuff was majorly disgusting. Total barf worthy." Jude said.

"Yea that stuff they gave you earlier, was it even edible?" Speed questioned.

"I dunno. Probably not. How do you think they keep in business? They gotta make people sick with that crap." Jude said. Speed laughed.

"Yea you know how you never see stray dogs or cats in hospital parking lots?" Speed asked. Jude nodded.

"Well just think abut it. No dogs or cats…nasty food…." Speed said trying to drop hints. Jude thought a moment then made a face of utter disgustedness.

"Eeeeeew….." Jude smacked Speed's head lightly. "Quit grossing me out."

Speed laughed, "I'm telling you, they kill the dogs and serve them to you." Speed laughed some more.

"Eeew God Speed shut up. That's totally sick." Jude stuck her tongue out him.

"Sorry, but seriously, that can't be a coincidence." he pondered. Jude glared at him. Speed dropped the subject and stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked hopefully. Jude decided to mess with him.

"Hmmmm….I dunno….should I?" Jude faked pondering, rubbing her chin in thought. Speed caught on to her act and smiled. He swiftly put his hands to her cheeks and pulled her head to him, gently.

"Well…maybe this will help you decide." he said coyly, leaning in for the meeting of their lips. They pulled away and Jude sighed.

"Yea, I think that'll work." Jude laughed.

"Are you sure? Cause I think I can do better." Speed smirked. Jude smirked back.

"Oh really? Well, I don't think you can. Unless you wanna come over here and prove it." Jude said smirking. Speed gave a lopsided smile.

"Well Red, you asked for it." Speed said , gently climbing into her hospital bed so that he was beside her. She laughed at him and he pulled her closer. Their lips met with electricity. Jude pulled her good hand up to support his head and he did the same while leaning back with her so they were laying back onto the bed face to face on their sides. Jude deepened the kiss, putting more passion into it. Speed moved one of his arms to her hip. Their lips automatically parted, letting each others tongues explore the others mouth. Jude laughed when Speed decided to suck on her tongue . She pulled away still laughing. Speed was laughing now too.

"Heh heh...I got your tongue." Speed said triumphantly. Jude lightly and smacked him on the arm.

"Hmmm…well…I'm just gunna have to take yours now aren't I." Jude said smiling devilishly.

"Hmmm….I guess you are. Unless your chicken." Speed smiled back. Fire flew in Jude's eyes.

"Oh Vinny, I KNOW you did not just call me a chicken." Jude smiled at him.

"Well, what if I did huh? What do you think you can do about it?" he joked to her.

"I take that as a challenge." She said as she sat up and threw her legs around his sides and straddled him. She leaned down and captured his mouth once again with force. Speed was enjoying it. They parted their lips to reunite their tongues and Jude immediately got revenge. She sucked on Speed's tongue while massaging it with hers.

"Whoa…"

They immediately broke apart and looked towards the door.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy seethed angrily. He was obviously jealous. He tried to suppress his jealousy and anger about the couple since he first found out that Speed liked her, but he just couldn't hold it back when he saw Jude on top of him like that. Jude quickly got off of Speed and sat in her original spot.

"Uuuhhhh…we were uhhh…" Jude trailed off but was interrupted by Tommy.

"It looked like you were sucking face……a lot." Tommy's face was red, not only from anger, but from the embarrassment of walking in on them.

"Actually we were sucking tongue but …." Speed said until Jude smacked him on the arm, giving him a look.

"Shut up! Not funny." Speed rubbed his arm in fake pain. Jude turned to Tommy.

"It's not our fault if you wanna just walk into a room without knocking. Besides, why do you care? Your with Sadie and Speed IS my boyfriend. I think I have the right to suck anything I want." Jude said. Tommy looked crestfallen. Speed laughed at the last of the comment. Jude realized what she had said and a blush formed across her face.

"Uhh…I uhhh…geeez…you know what I mean you pervs." She looked away from them both trying to hide her blush.

"Hey, me the perv? You were the one who pinned me down." Speed smirked, Jude rolled her eyes but smiled. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well you called me chicken. Proved you wrong didn't I? Plus, don't act like you didn't like it." Jude smirked. Speed softly kissed her back.

"True. We should do it again sometime." Speed smirked. Jude laughed.

"I'm your dreams, _Vincent_." Jude laughed. Speed smiled.

"You are the _only_ person that can get away with calling me that." Speed said. Jude smiled.

"Yay! I feel special now." She smiled brightly. Speed looked into her eyes.

"Yea, you are." he said as he pulled her face close for a softly passionate kiss.

"OKAY. I have news." Tommy interrupted, feeling sick of all the Jude/Speed-ness. His stomach churned.

Jude and Speed broke away and Jude turned her head quickly towards Tommy.

"You got my deadline extended!" Jude asked hopefully, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Tommy smiled at her, forgetting that she had just been all over Speed moments ago. "Yep girl. I did it all for you." He said, flashing his trademark smile.

"Oh my God, Thank you Tommy! You just made my life a little easier for once." Jude smiled. Tommy smiled but his face darkened as he thought about how much he had hurt her in the past.

"So, how long do I have now?" Jude asked, changing the subject. Tommy shook out of his reverie.

"Uh...until Saturday, but you have to have 3 songs by then."

Jude's face fell.

"WHAT? 3 songs?…in 2 days? Tommy, that's impossible." Jude looked stunned.

"I know it seems like a long shot, but when you and me work together, there's nothing that we can't do girl." Tommy said as he moved to his old seat beside her bed. Jude scoffed.

"I can think of one thing." she mumbled, rolling her eyes, thinking about her 16th birthday disaster.

"What was that?" Tommy asked, not sure of what she said.

"Uh…nothing important. Don't worry about it." Jude said quickly. She turned to Tommy.

"But thanks for everything Tommy. I owe you one. Even though this is gunna be hard, but I'm determined to let you handle the hard parts." Jude laughed, smirking at Tommy. Tommy smiled back.

"Yea well, my paybacks are hell so just watch out." Tommy joked. Jude laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, what will _Little Tommy Q _do?" She asked playfully. Tommy smirked.

"Well, I was gunna make you do 100 takes of EACH of your songs, but for that Little Tommy Q comment I think I'll up that to 200." He laughed. Jude visibly paled.

She laughed nervously. "Heh heh…now Tommy you wouldn't do that to me would you? I mean I know you're a perfect perfectionist, but that's overkill. Do you LIKE to torture me?" Tommy smirked.

"Yep." He answered simply with a smile. Jude rolled her eyes and looked at Speed.

"See how big of a jerk he is? Good thing you're the exact opposite of Tommy. Funny, SWEET, smart, and a great kisser." Speed smiled.

"Yea well, ya know, I try." Speed smirked. Tommy glared at him.

"Wait," Speed said. "A great kisser? How do you know if I'm better than him?" Jude's eyes grew wide, Tommy looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Uhh I uhhh… I was just guessing. I bet anyone could kiss better than Quincy." Jude smirked, satisfied at her cover up. Tommy calmed down and glared at her.

"You wish Harrison." Tommy smirked at her. Jude laughed.

"_He's right though. I could only wish that anyone could kiss as great as him. That kiss in the rain, was amazing. Nothing can top that, ever_." Jude thought. "_But it never happened so what am I thinking_." Jude could feel Tommy's eyes on her looking at her quizzically. She had looked depressed and in deep thought. Jude decided to perk up.

"Well I could always just go ask Sadie. You know, get all the juicy details about you two. She never could keep her mouth shut. And yea, I mean that in a couple of ways." Jude smirked at him. Tommy glared at her. Speed laughed at the "blow job" reference.

"Hey that's, my girlfriend your talking about. Watch it." Tommy warned. Jude just laughed.

"Chill out Tommy, geeez. She's MY sister. I think I have more priority and besides, I was only kidding." Jude looked at him amused. Tommy just sighed, not feeling like defending Sadie at all. Jude was probably right anyways.

"Whatever." he said in defeat.

"Knock, knock." Jamie said as he entered the room with a large box of pizza.

"FINALLY!" Jude yelled as she leapt out of the bed and attempted to attack Jamie. Jamie laughed at her.

"Calm down Harrison, it's not like I'm gunna steal it." Jamie said, an amused look on his face.

"I don't care. Give it…now!" Jude demanded. Jamie laughed and handed her a slice.

"More than that." she whined. Jamie laughed and gave her another slice. Jude shook her head.

"No not this one," she handed it back to him. "THIS one." she smiled as she lifted the biggest slice out of the box. She walked back to her bed, satisfied.

"Geez, save some for us." Tommy said amused. Jude glared at him.

"Hey, I need this. You guys can leave whenever you want and get any food that you want. I however am stuck with the crappy hospital sludge. I think I'm more privileged. Sorry." She smiled triumphantly, stuffing a slice into her mouth.

"Well what if I wanted the big slice?" Tommy pouted at her. Jude laughed.

"Well what if I don't care?" she said, taking a huge bite out of said slice. Speed laughed.

"Dude, you aren't gonna win. Just give up. Besides, she's already scarfed it down. " Speed said as Jude smacked him lightly on the arm and went for another slice.

Tommy sighed and nodded.

------------------------------


End file.
